Drastic Changes
by literaryprincess
Summary: Ginny has changed. After dumping her boyfriend she does some self discovering. What does the slytherin prince have to do with it? R&R please
1. Default Chapter

**Drastic Changes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter... only the plot**.

Chapter 1 

The New Ginny Weasley

Ginny weasley sat at her house table and watched the sorting hat in disgust. It was calling names and she wasn't happy with the results.

"Melissa Mikora .... HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ugh, another one for hufflepuff. That makes 19 for them, 14 for Slytherin, 17 for Ravenclaw and 5 for us. I guess they must all be wimps or jerks this year." Ginny spoke with a lour of distaste in her mouth.

"Virginia Molly Weasley! How dare you talk like that about the first years! You are being really rude young lady!" Hermione said with a shocked look upon her face.

"Oh! Can it hermione! I've had enough of your lectures and bull crap, grow up, get a social life and leave mine alone," Ginny growled angrily.

Luckily Ron was attained at the moment. He and Harry had gotten detention with Magonagall. If he was there it was likely his head would of exploded. Harry was always the sensible one of the two, that's why Ginny had liked him ... not to mention his great body ... hard muscles and permanently messed hair. But she didn't like him any more. Ginny had changed.... Drastically! Ever since she had broken up with Dean Thomas.

She found that she was smarter then hermione in many ways. She had even talked to dumbledore about it over the summer and had taken the 6th year by correspondence. She had been entered into the 7th year in august and had stolen the title of Head Girl right from under hermiones stuck up nose. She was glad that she had her own dorm adjacent to the head boy's but she didn't know who the head boy was. He was arriving at hogwarts tomorrow.

Ginny had realized over the summer why she was feeling unhappy, it was because of the golden trio, they made her feel like she was unimportant and that she had no friends. She also realized that they were stuck on themselves so much that they thought that their crap didn't stink. Ginny had distanced herself from them and made her own friends. She became involved in muggle sports and found she was good at them. She had told her muggle friends that she went to boarding school and would see them in the summers. She found that she enjoyed volleyball almost as much as quidditch.

Ginny no longer took any crap from anyone. She decided that she no longer wanted to be called the "littlest weasley" she wanted to be called 'Ginny" and she wanted every one to know it.

She knew that if she studied the Slytherin Prince and his gang of followers that she would gain the respect she wanted. Also Fred and George were coming back to school for their final year.  
They made a deal with dumbledore to see how it went. They still were going to run the joke shop too. Ginny didn't know how but knew her last year was going to be awesome.

A/n: Sorry this Chapter was sooo short its basically the prologue. Please review, all reviews are welcome for me, I like constructive critism. I will post answers to the reviews or the reviews them selves on the next chapter. This is my second fanfic, but don't expect me to update like every day.  
I am a busy person sometimes... Thankies for reading and please review


	2. Draco's Forthcoming

Disclaimer:

Taka: do I really have to do this?

Moki: Yes, haha, I don't have to do it

Taka: Do what?

Moki: Say that our poor owner doesn't own Harry potter and she only owns the plot

Taka: HA! You just did!! I WIN!

On with the show!

Chapter 2 Draco's Forthcoming 

Draco stepped into his father's automobile that he had borrowed from the ministry idly. He wasn't sure why he was not going to hogwarts with the rest of them on the train. His father sat in the back with his mother, staring at Draco with cold silver hair.

"Draco, I know your probably wondering why you aren't taking the train with your friends and what not but we have something important to tell you and it couldn't wait a second later. Seeing as your 17 now and in your last year of hogwarts you need to do a special task. It is your time to find a future wife. She must be pureblood to son. And after graduation you and her must both take the dark mark. But there is a catch, you can't just pick some random girl, you have to fall in love, as does she. Now I know your very charming to the young girls at school, but I must stress this, the girl you choose you have to court for 2 months until you are able to do anything sexual with her, even kissing." The car pulled to a stop and a calm mans voice said "hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" lucius opened the car door slowly and bid farewell to a dazed and utterly confused malfoy.

Draco looked back at the car as it was pulling away and watched it stop slowly. Quickly a head popped out of the window, it was his mother, narissa. She told him that he had made head boy and that she hoped he had a good final year. Draco was pleased when he thought about being head boy and pushed all thoughts aside of what his father had told him. That was until he realized that granger was probably the head girl.

_Shit, why does she always have to ruin things that make me happy? And my friends wonder why I'm cold. I hate that stupid mudblood bitch. She needs to get a life. I hate the whole golden trio in fact. I wish they would die a slow and painful death. Wouldn't that be fun...little potty and weasel drowning in a tub of boiling pig fat. Ooh and a bunch of enchanted books maiming the mudblood! Ooh what fun it is to think about this._

Draco thought about the downfall of the golden trio while Ginny thought the same thing in her head girl living quarters. Her walls were painted a deep green and all of her furniture was black. Secretly the slytherin colours had always been her favorite. She had huge pillows scattered around the room as chairs and a desk in the corner. Her desk was full of quills, parchment, ink and an extendable light for when it was dark. Her ceiling was enchanted like the great hall and changed day by day. She had never expected this, it was like they took her dream room from her mind and put it into reality. She even had a broom stand in the corner, though no broom would be sitting there for quite some time. She had chosen a good pair of robes for her reward of getting head girl, the next day her broom had been broken. She had lazily put it underneath her and the couch had swallowed it. Seeing as it did not like the taste of wood it spat it back at her in pieces. Oh well she thought as she crawled to the floor from her queen sized bed. Ginny walked over to her trunk and opened it about to search of a bottle of ink when she saw the package lying just in front of it. She opened it with great haste and found a broom! A real firebolt 7000. But there was a note. She opened it like it was going to bite her and read it gingerly.

Dear Ginny,

Wow! Congratulations on making head girl. And seventh year! I am so proud of my baby sister, although you're not a baby anymore. Here's to you! A new broom, I heard about your old one being broken, what a shame. I'm at the burrow on vacation right now but am leaving tomorrow for work in Romania again. Gotta love it.

Sincerely your big brother,

Charlie Weasley

Ginny swelled with gratitude and ran to her desk, determined to write him a thank you note. But then she thought she heard a door open in her common room. But it sounded more like a portrait. The head boy couldn't be here could he? He was supposed to be coming tomorrow. She opened her door slowly and crept downstairs with her heaviest textbook in hand. If it was an intruder he would have a book hit him square in the jaw, she had good aim being a beater and all. She looked closely and inspected the intruder. He had short platinum blonde hair slicked back and a rolling walk. She knew who he was right away.

_So malfoy is head boy eh? Wow what luck I have! Now I can study him closer... seeing as we share the same dorm. Yay! I am sooo glad I made head girl instead of hermione! I wonder if he is really head boy though. Maybe he just wanted to check out what he couldn't have...I'll see soon!_

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? This is the head girl and boy dorms not malfoys dorms! Get out!" Ginny yelled at him pretending to be angry with him.

"Its all right mudblood! I am the stinking head boy! I just wish you weren't the bloody head girl!" Malfoy yelled back staring at the walls trying to find where she was hiding.

"Mudblood! I am a pureblood malfoy, even you know that. Unless you think I'm hermione! HA! You do! I hate that stupid mudblood bitch!" Ginny yelled back to him a little miffed he though she was hermione.

"You hate her too? Who the sodding hell are you? Show yourself right now!" Malfoy yelled back, excited that it wasn't hermione after all.

_Maybe it's someone who is a good shag. Wouldn't that be awesome? Hmmm shagging is fun. Except with pansy, she squeals. I think she was generated from a pig. Ha! Pansy is a pig, pansy is a pig! Snap out of it! Get your head out of your perfectly shaped ass and look for the mystery girl. Ooh I hope it's not pansy by some fluke of chance._

Ginny stepped out of the shadows by her stairs and stared at him with an amused look on her face. He was looking the other way and searching for her by the fireplace. She studied his back and butt slowly, watching his muscles ripple under his tight black muggle t-shirt. She was glad he couldn't see her yet because she was studying him closely. She saw him turn slowly and held her breath, waiting for his reaction. When it came she was surprised, he actually smiled, a true genuine smile. He was glad that it wasn't pansy or hermione, it was an added bonus that it was Ginny, the littlest weasley. It could be really really fun to torment her this year. Ginny was thinking the same thing. More to test him though to see his reaction. Then she could learn how to take respect that she wanted. This was going to be an excellent year.

A/n: this ones a bit longer but I am having a bit of writer's block! All reviews are wanted and I have decided that I need 5 to continue this story.

Ginny: Why him? I don't like him! He's mean!

Draco: Oh and your much better?

Author: Why can't you get along? You're going to become friends somehow!

Draco/ginny: FRIENDS!! AHHHH

**Simultaneously smacks author upside head**

Author: owwww..........


	3. A whole new ballgame

**Disclaimer:**

**Moki: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**Chapter 3**

A Whole New Ballgame 

"The littlest weasel? How'd you get head girl? Isn't it only supposed to be 7th years? You're a 6th year! This is absurd, why didn't I make head boy in my 6th year?" Draco asked with rising anger.

"Hey, ferret. My name is Ginny, not weasel. Anyways I didn't 'get' head girl, I earned it. Yes it is supposed to be only 7th years and I am not a 6th year! I took the 6th year by correspondence. Ooh how can I explain it to a malfoy... ah! I got my courses – "

"I know what correspondence is weasel" malfoy said disbelievingly. "That would mean your smarter them the little filthy mudblood!! Wow that's awesome, for a weasel." Malfoy said realizing whom he was talking to. Ginny huffed angrily and turned on her heel towards her dorm and started walking with her fists clenched and anger rising. Slowly she remembered her goal and walked back to where Draco was still standing.

Slimy git! How dare he talk to me like that! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! He isn't ready for the new Ginny; better watch your back malfoy. I know more curses and hexes then you have brain matter. Ugh! I hate ferrets!

"Malfoy! How dare you talk to me like that! You should be glad that I don't like following mud blood's examples or you would have a red hand mark on your face right now! You aren't ready for me malfoy, I've changed a lot since the last day of school. Be careful malfoy, because I don't take crap from anyone anymore, especially ferrets!" Ginny said angrily and walked up to her dorm quickly.

"Weasley! Wait!" _why am I calling the stupid bloody redhead?_ Malfoy said and thought quickly while running to the stairs that led to her dorm where she stood. He started walking quickly up to her when he felt them transform underneath his medium sized feet. The stone steps then turned into a slide before his eyes and he slid down the 4 or so steps that he had climbed. He heard a close scream and looked up to see a fiery redhead hurtling towards him rather quickly. He turned nimbly (a/n: love that word somehow) to her direction and caught her when she was within his out stretched grasp. He caught her in his arms and studied her. Her hair was darker then last year and more red then orange. She had filled in her body and fit her skin better. She didn't look awkward anymore he realized, she walked with a lazy comfortable gait. She was taller now and had an air of a new attitude that he couldn't quite place his finger on. That's when he noticed that she was studying him too. He smirked at her and let her continue; not letting it show that he knew she was studying him.

Ginny's POV

When she fell on malfoy she was furious! How could he forget that the girls' dorms stairwell turns into a slide when boys step on them! But when she looked at him she couldn't notice staring at him. He was built and his pale skin was now a normal shade. His hair was also a tinge darker and his muscles more defined, a bit taller and less gel in the hair she noticed. She liked that fact that he had the look like he didn't work for his looks. Merlin knows that he did though. Quickly she snapped out of her daze and got back to why she was mad at him.

"Malfoy, you idiot! You should know by now that when guys walk up the girls dormitory stairs that they turn into stairs! I hate you! Now my butt hurts and I have quidditch practice tomorrow oh thanks!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Hey! I thought that the head girl dormitory would be different! But no! They aren't! And about your butt, how do you think mine feels! You at least landed on me not the cold stone floor. As for quidditch, you're starting tomorrow? On the first day of school? Wow! That Angelina sure is a slave driver." Draco said fully amused.

"Yeah she is!" Ginny giggled and quickly stopped. "Hey can you keep a secret?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Malfoys always keep their word, and probably their secrets, so yea I can"

"Ok. Fine. I. Hate. The. Golden. Trio." Ginny said each word as a sentence. "But that isn't the secret. You know how Harry and Ron got kicked off the quidditch team? Well dumbledore won't let them back on without Angelina's permission and she won't give it because she says that they aren't dedicated and responsible enough. And you know how my twin brothers left last year? There coming back!! And Angelina asked them to join the team for their final year! But since I was a beater and they are both beaters I tried out for seeker last summer and she said I was on the team. She said that I was as good or better then Harry! I told Harry thinking that he would be happy for me but no, he's stark raving mad!! He thinks it's because of me that he's not on the team! He thinks that Angelina is lying about the responsibility thing and that it was all a cover. Ok there is one more juicy tidbit! You are the only one who knows that I am a 7th year except Fred, George, bill, Charlie and my parents! I didn't even tell Ron or Percy and no one knows that I am headgirl. Hermione thinks that some girl from ravenclaw got it! She even went to the headmaster and told him that he was a barmy old codger for not picking her! Ha!!! He just laughed!! Cool secret eh?" Ginny told him laughing almost uncontrollably.

Very. And I find it very informative. Thanks for telling me all your teams' secrets. But your older twin brothers being back? I've always loved their pranks, even when they were on me. I'm ever so glad that Harry stinking potter is mad at you," he said in an old English accent " I'm also glad that you hate the golden trio. You know your not so bad weas-, I mean Ginny. Sorry, old habits die hard. Draco said in a lazy rolling way.

Suddenly they both realized that Ginny was still sitting on Draco. She got off quickly, blushing slightly. She stuttered a sentence "I-I-I h-have t-to g-go s-see Dumbledore"

"Ok then, bye" Draco said a little dazed.

"Oh and hey, can I sit beside you at breakfast tomorrow? To piss off the golden trio of course. Please..."

'Yea, whatever... Ginny"

"Thanks"

With that Ginny pushed open the portrait and climbed out. Walking towards Dumbledore's office. When she arrived she remembered that she didn't have the password! Then she realized that there were voices around the corner. She also noticed them as Dumbledores and Mgonagalls. Being the curious teen that she was she listened to the conversation?

"Professor Mgonagall I think that you could do with a bit of cheering up. After all you did just break up with professor Snape. My precious little kindred spirit, take this and go to bed."

"Alright headmaster Dumbledore. I just don't know why Severus would break up with me," Minerva said sniffing back a sob.

And that was all of the conversation that Ginny heard, but it was quite enough.

"Ms. Weasley, I think you want to talk to me? If I am correct please step into my office" Dumbledore said walking up to his door.

The stone gargoyle turned and said in a rusted tinny voice. "Password?" it then turned to life, stepped of its pedestal and stood in front of the door waiting for Dumbledore to say the password. The headmaster looked at Ginny with his twinkling eyes and winked at her quickly before turning back to the gargoyle and said in a clear voice "Barmy old codger".

Ginny looked at him in astonishment and started laughing. He looked at her innocently and replied to her laughing and mocking look. "I got it from hermione! Now shall we go inside?"

She followed him up the moving staircase and walked into the office. Dumbledore shut it after her and sat down.

"Lemon drop?"

A/N: My first cliffhanger!! Ooh...or is it? MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

To my reviewers: thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I am upping the ante of the amount of reviews I need! I now need 8 more before I post again. So r&r

For all ppl who are a little dense... that means 11 reviews total.

Thank you and bye for now!

Ja Mata!! (See you later in Japanese)


End file.
